Casimir Baleine
Casimir Baleine is the son of Princess Camion and Prince Zirphil from Princess Camion, a French fairy tale by Marguerite de Lubert. Info Name: Casimir Baleine Age: 14 Parent's Story: Princess Camion Alignment: Royal Roommate: Leonid Zharptitsov Secret Heart's Desire: To find a beautiful whale princess. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge on whales. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love to find out who my Princess Camion is. I hope she's as great as she seems. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to talk to myself and Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. My parent's story comes with long monologues that tell Mom's backstory. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. The fish in here are fresh, and not in a good way, Considering I'm going to meet the evil fish people... Best Friend Forever After: All the whales in the world. Character Appearance Casimir is of average height, with long red hair parted in the middle and blue eyes. His wears a blue plaid shirt over an orange shirt and blue jeans. He wears a crown of citronella flowers on his head. He has large, dorky glasses on his face. Personality Casimir is a rather unpopular kid, and he comes off as geeky. He is rather talkative. He has a huge obsession with whales and sometimes spouts random information about whales. He has a tendency to hold long conversations with himself, and sometimes has trouble empathizing with others. Biography Hi! I'm Casimir Baleine, the son of Princess Camion. I'll tell you the story. She was made invisible and a doll was given to Prince Zirphil as a bride by the fairy Marmotte. He later encountered her in whale form at a golden bath, where she explained that she had been turned into a whale for refusing to marry Marmotte's nephew, saying that he had to either marry her or skin her. Zirphil promised to marry her. But then Marmotte found out and stole Camion away. Zirphil set out to find her. On the way, he met the fairy Lumineuse, who told him that he would find Camion when he pounded her in the mortar of the King of the Whiting. Zirphil went to the abode of the King of the Whiting, where fish people dwelt. He went to pound the crayfish, and eventually found that one of them was Camion. She told him her story, of how she met her confidante Citronette, and her conflict with Marmotte - and that the King of the Whiting was going to eat her. Zirphil saved her by skinning her, but Marmotte found him and sent him to a great mountain. He later met Citronette once more, who told him more about Camion, and that he had broken the enchantment. Lumineuse brought Camion back to him (along with Camion's parents) and sent the two home to Zirphil's now-widowed mother. Zirphil and Camion married and became king and queen. My family has been living happily for a long time now. They have four girls and one boy. I'm the boy, and I'm also the youngest. I'm very close with both of my parents, especially my father. He's learned how to cook since his adventure, and he makes great crayfish. My paternal grandmother lives with us, and my maternal grandparents visit us too. I'm supposed to be the next Prince Zirphil. I think it's a pretty good role, since I get to go on an adventure and save a princess. I'm especially glad that it's a whale princess! And when she's not a whale, she'll be invisible. Although I feel nervous about skinning her or pounding her into mortar. I don't want her to get hurt. I have to admit, I love whales. I talk about them all the time, I know lots of cool stuff about them, and I have so many stuffed whales and dolphins that you'd think my bedroom was the ocean. Whales are really cute, really smart, and really, really big. Of course, my whale princess isn't really a whale; she's just an enchanted human. I guess it's for the better - I think having half-human, half-whale children would be kind of weird. My love of whales has gotten me to lots of other water-related activities. I love swimming, diving, fishing, surfing, and of course, whale watching. I'm on the diving team since it inspires me to dive like a whale and help me learn how whales feed. I'm definitely not a people person. I have a tendency to talk to myself instead of to ther people, and I often don't pick up social cues right away. It's due to having Asperger's syndrome. It's impacted my life a lot, and it makes it hard for me to make friends. I find ways to manage it, but it can be pretty tough sometimes. I especially have trouble with empathy. I can be very sympathetic to other people's problems, but my parents tell me that sympathy and empathy are two different things. Luckily for me, they're there to help me. Peace out! Trivia *Casimir's surname means "whale" in French. *Casimir has a pet crayfish named Olivia. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Princess Camion Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French